


Fans

by muddyrockxo



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Strictly Come Dancing Fusion, Dark Jasmine (Disney), Fan Adventure, Idols, Lesbian Evie (Disney), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muddyrockxo/pseuds/muddyrockxo
Summary: Natalie Lowe encounters some fans...





	Fans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsessive2105](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessive2105/gifts).

> This is continuing on from a scene in chapter 27 of this little girl, and the girls in this are my best friends irl xx
> 
> And obsessive2105, this is dedicated to you because it was on wattpad and i wrote it for you! Love you xx

Perspective: Natalie Lowe

"Which one do you think Nadiya would prefer? The pink or the red?" I asked my husband, James, as I held out to him two lipsticks; one hot pink, one deep red. 

It was my friend Nadiya Bychkova's birthday tomorrow, and I had just realised that I hadn't bought her a proper present, so I had decided on buying some make-up for her here in the airport. Better than nothing, I guessed. 

"Well, I'd say you would be the better judge of that," James chuckled slightly, as he eyed both of them. "I think she'd look incredible in both.. so whichever one you feel more like giving her, I guess.." 

There was truth in his statement. Looking closely at both one more time and deliberating a little more, I eventually decided on the red one, placing the pink one back in his original place. 

As I made my way across to the till to pay, I suddenly heard someone say my name, though they weren't calling me, rather just saying it in conversation. Looking in each direction to see where the voice had come from, I eventually noticed a group of girls standing together, hanging around outside the door. 

"Do I go in?" one of the girls was asking, sounding very nervous, and as I listened closer, I realised I recognised the voice. 

Taking another look, I realised who the girl was. I had met her- Evie- back in September 2017, at Rip it Up, the show that I had been working in at the time with Louis Smith and Jay McGuinness, and we had had a few conversations on Twitter as well. I didn't recognise the girls with her, but I gathered they were her friends or her sisters, one of the two in any case. 

Paying the money for my purchases and receiving a small amount of change, I zipped up my purse and James and I made our way towards the door. As we walked through, Evie approached us very timidly and said, "hello.. could we please take a photo?" 

"Hi, Evie!" I beamed, and enveloped her in a big hug. "It's so lovely to meet you again!" 

"I didn't know whether to say hello or not.. I didn't want to interrupt you," Evie admitted, as she shook James' hand. 

Now, it's fans like that that I really appreciate. Fans that actually care about what you are doing if you meet them somewhere other than a scheduled event, and actually respect your boundaries. I can't tell you how many people, as celebrities, we see who just don't have that level of maturity and respect, and it was refreshing to see a fan showing it. 

"We really appreciate you being so respectful," I told her. "And of course we can take a photo." 

"Jaz, could you take it on my phone?" Evie asked, and ran over to her group of girls and held out her phone to one of the smallest. The girl nodded and, setting up the camera, got ready for the small photo shoot. 

I placed my arm round Evie and she leaned in close to me, a massive grin on her face. Nodding across at Jaz, a few photos were snapped in quick succession before checking to ensure they had come out clearly and weren't blurred or anything. 

"I'm sorry to keep holding you up, Natalie, but do you think we could possibly get a group photo with my friends?" Evie asked, her voice becoming timid once again. 

"Of course!" I agreed, only too happy. After all, the girls had been so respectful and we still had a decent amount of time before our flight.. so I obliged. 

All the girls crowded round me, and this time James was photographer. Evie and the two other tallest girls, who introduced themselves as Lyndsey and Jess, stood either side of me, and the smaller girls, who said they were called Kirsty, Faye and Jaz, knelt down in front. As soon as everyone was in the perfect position, three more photos were taken and checked. 

"Thank you so much, Natalie," Evie thanked me, immense gratitude obvious in her voice. "For everything." 

"It's my pleasure, Evie," I replied with a smile. "Thank you for your endless support, I appreciate it so much." 

Evie gave another huge smile before we had one last hug, and then she and her friends said goodbye and left in the opposite direction.

Taking hold of my gorgeous husband's hand, I remarked, "they were all so sweet, weren't they?" 

"They sure were," James answered, as we began to head towards our gate. "They all seemed such lovely, natural girls, especially that Evie girl." 

"Yes, she's one of my hard core fans," I told him. "Such a sweet and natural young girl." 

"And I'm glad that you have fans that are like they are," James said softly, and tightened his grip on my hand. "Now, let's get ready to go home."


End file.
